domofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Title
50 and 60 titles Per this thread, I dug up some of the 50 and 60 life quest titles from the dbf files. Oops, just realized Ittou posted these before so I've adapted the Aeria ones from his list. The only one I have different data on is the level 50 thief, "Stealthy ?" vs. "Adept Rogue". →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 12:15, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Good Child on Gametribe A quest to get this title in 2008 (for those who didn't get in 2007) was planned, but it has never been implemented. That's why I've edited. 14 April 2009 —Preceding unsigned comment added by 79.81.153.23 (talk • ) New bonuses from titles With the last update on GT domo came new bonuses that depend on the title you put over your head. If someone can find a list of these bonuses it could be nice to put it here, otherwise I can check by myself (I have like all titles). TopoiGT, 24 April 2009 :If you could, it'd be great. Just add "Effects" as a new column when you start (or anyone else). --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 15:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Demon Tower title While this quest exists on GameTribe, there is currently no title to be gained from it. Whether this will arrive in a future update or not at all is undetermined but the main page will reflect any changes if implemented. →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] (talk) 00:39, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Other Bonuses? Thanks to these bonuses I'll be sporting more titles from now on. Too bad there aren't any for MP, EXP, Drop Rates, or hell Pet Loyalty. TheonlyTliu 00:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Random titles SSF found a link with a chart of those random titles. It seems that they can drop from any mob of the map (but probably you have better chances with mobs of higher lvl). Atm it seems that we have only def titles but there will probably be also others later. With information we have, missing def titles are probably the following: I'll edit regularly that chart. :It seems that atk and matk titles are also implemented, I'm a bit lazy to translate the whole chart so I put the link here for those who want : http://www.wretch.cc/blog/domofree/9685455. It's the second chart of the page. First column is location, second is defence titles, third atk titles and fourth matk titles. :You can guess what mob you have to kill for atk and matk titles by watching the lvls. :I just translate the best titles : :-the best atk title is at dragon's den on little noisy snakes, :-the best matk title is at mount babel on female wolf. TopoiGT 19:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) i think we can say for sure that the def titles are really dropped by any mob on the map, but maybe with one exception.. which is the mobs that give atk/m.atk titles. what i wanna know about that tho is if those mobs also can drop def title, or if they only can give the atk/m.atk title? Gairo 16:40, 15 July 2009 (CET) :Indonesian Domo now has a full chart up.http://www.domoindo.com/?mn=Spesial_Tittle →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 19:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::i guess we could add all info on how to get the titles, but skip adding names untill we know the EU (and eventually the NA) ones? =o ::Gai 23:05, 27 August 2009 (CET) :::The problem is that we don't even know if the missing titles are already implemented or not. If we put all it can prompt people to farm the listed mobs for maybe nothing. I'm almost sure that for example King of Bigbeam is not implemented. I killed more than 10 000 mobs there and I'm not the one who farms the most on this map, with the total number of mobs killed there since the release of this title system it should have drop. :::Also I find weird that no one got higher lvl atk title than Bird of Paradise Slayer. :::So in my view we'd better list only those we are sure of their implementation. TopoiGT 00:56, 28 August 2009 (UTC) do anyone know if there is any m.atk or m.def titles? or only phy atk/def ones? Gai 13:27, 15 September 2009 (CET) :M.ATK is listed here (bottom of the page). I wouldn't be surprised if M.DEF showed up in the future though. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 13:49, September 15, 2009 (UTC) "These titles are randomly given after killing a certain number of monsters" - Should it say "are randomly given after a certain number of monsters are killed on a map" instead? As in, a random player on the map is given 'King of Eversun North' after a 15,000 monsters in eversun north are killed? OR the player/his pet/anyone in his party who kills the 15,000th monster gets the title? Usws 04:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :well, that was an old sentence from when the titles was implemented on GT, and we didnt recieve any info about them, so we thought it was random. i have corrected the sentence, but it probably needs some more gramatical correction :'D -- Gairo 06:12, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Lose the Pose? If you get Pickup Artist to get the action, do you lose the action when you switch to a different lover title and lose the Pickup Artist title? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, the action stays. I have the pose but returned back to Spoken For after receiving it initially. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 16:58, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, I see, ok then. felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Killer titles -> individuals would it be a nice idea to also make a column for "area" to kill the monster? (like the info pic on aeria forum) cuz sometimes ur searching more fore which mob it is on a certain map... would make it easier =) - Gairo 14:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Done! →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 19:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) lol, this actually suits in same section =D anyway.. the Glob Slayer title only says Glob, but the info u got from aeria said Golden Glob. which is right? i tried to ask the one who obtained the title, but (s)he didnt reply. -- Gairo 19:35, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :It's the Golden. IC lists it as the yellow one, Indo says it's the "Glue Glue Fiend", and if that name also corresponds to the Thai versionhttp://www.online-station.net/gallery/image.php?id=39454, it's the Golden Glob. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 06:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Added Greedy Rat Slayer (confirmed for Aeria, got it myself last night), but for some reason it messed up the formatting for that section. Reverted back to the previous version, but still can't see what the problem was (looked like an open tag). --Asaemon 06:32, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Single and Available I tried to get this title, I met the requirements for it, the cash and no one with me, but that title wasn't there, the only thing close was Wealthy and Single and I don't mee the requirements for it? felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :did u have '''Emma's Business Card' with you? -- Gairo 01:35, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, yes I did, I still do in fact. felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::hm.. dunno then, it always worked for me.. being there, alone with emmas card and 100k+ in ur inventory and then asking to get the title, should work. =/ -- Gairo 23:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well it is a different title... felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::This is an old issue. You should be getting "Single & Available". --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 22:41, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I know I should be getting that, but for some reason I don't seem to... felinoel ~ (Talk) 09:31, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Killer titles it would be nice if anyone knows what happens if someone who already has a title kills the last mob? -- Gairo 15:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Killer titles again they seem to not be working correctly. dont know if its a bug that its not counting, or if they changed the amounts? is it possible to see in the domo files if they changed it? or if its same amount, they maybe made it individual now?.. SSF got any clue? D: or someone else.. -- Gairo 20:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Title.dbf hasn't been changed since the 24th patch. The only thing changed on the 7th was Domo.exe. I guess it's possible something in the time glitch might have modified it? I dunno. →[[User:SSF|SSF''']] (talk) 15:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Life quest titles it DO increase dmg against the job. when i was still not really high lvl enough in aeria the title actually made me able to 1hit mobs. i was farming as 55ish hunter on pearly frogs and was able to 1hit with some of my hits, then i equipped my muse title and every of my hits killed the frogs. i will try it if ALSO increases the dmg when u r on the job u get the tile from. -- Gai (Talk) 20:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :just went to babel and wasted some durability of my equipment to try this out... was on hunter killing bears *5.6k~6.1k with no title *5.7~6.2k with Stalker title *6.1k~6.6k with kung fu fighter title. pretty damn much proves that the job titles give bonus against mobs with same job as your title <.< -- Gai (Talk) 16:11, December 25, 2010 (UTC)